


Donuts

by Asgardsrevengers



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Girls in Love, Nervous Charlie, zari loves donuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardsrevengers/pseuds/Asgardsrevengers
Summary: Charlie buys Zari donuts from her favorite cafe back home.





	Donuts

Zari could smell it from her room. She'd followed the smell down the hallway and to the kitchen. What she found was not what she was expecting. Charlie, standing at the counter, hovering over a small box, which Zari couldn't see the contents of.   
"What's that?"   
Charlie jumps and turns to face Zari. "Oh, bugger! You're not supposed to see yet!"   
"See what?" Zari asks, leaning to look over Charlie's shoulder. Charlie leans the same way to block Zari's view.   
"Charlie," Zari raises her eyebrows, placing her hands on her hips.   
"Oh, alright," Charlie sighs and steps out of the way. Zari steps forward to look at the box, her breath hitching when she read the label.   
The Zahara Dessert.   
"I thought the name was funny, but I remember you said it was your favorite cafe back home," Charlie says, swaying on her feet nervously. Zari turns, her eyes soft. "How did you-"  
"You were drunk one night. You told me about this cafe you and your brother used to go to. So...I thought you'd appreciate these," Charlie steps forward and pulls the lid of the box open to reveal a dozen donuts.   
"You got me donuts?" Zari asks incredulously.   
"Yeah, you seem to like the things," Charlie shrugs as if it's no big deal.   
"I do, thank you," Zari smiles. She turns and takes the box of donuts, walking over to the table. Charlie joins her, propping her combat boot clad feet up on the table.   
"You know," Zari says as she picks up a donut and shoves half of it in her mouth. "I used to have the biggest crush on Zahara, the woman who owned the cafe."   
Charlie looks up, eyebrows raising in surprise, interest piqued. "Oh, really?"   
"Yeah, she was two years older than me, and she would always make fresh donuts when Berherd and I would visit," Zari smiles fondly before shoving another donut in her mouth. "Did you ever date her?" Charlie asks, trying not to seem jealous.   
"No," Zari shakes her head, her smile slipping from her face. "She married this guy, a doctor."   
"Oh...sorry."   
Zari shrugs, taking another bite of her donut. "It's ok. We did hook up a few times before she got married."   
"You dog," Charlie chuckles, a bit impressed.   
Zari quirks her head to the side and smirks. "Yeah, I was quite wild back in my day."   
"You're not still?" Charlie asks, a sly glint in her eyes.   
"I mean, I am pretty badass," Zari shrugs.   
"Yeah, you are," Charlie nods in agreement.   
"Thanks for the donuts, I really appreciate it," Zari smiles as she wipes her mouth.   
"You're welcome. Although, I have to admit, I did have an ulterior motive."   
Zari glances up, a question dancing in her eyes.   
"I wanted to apologize for being such a pain in your arse when I first joined the team."   
"Well, to be fair, you still are," Zari flashes a sarcastic grin and Charlie rolls her eyes.   
"I think I deserve to be forgiven, Z."   
"Why's that?" Zari asks, voice muffled by a jelly filled donut in her mouth. Charlie just raises her eyebrows, nodding to the donuts. "I stole the jumpship when Sara specifically told me not to, I went to your favorite cafe and bought your favorite donuts."   
"Ok, maybe I forgive you a little bit."   
Charlie laughs and stands up from her chair, slowly walking over to where Zari was sitting. She spins Zari's chair around, placing her hands on either side of Zari to cage her in. "I'd really appreciate a genuine thank you."   
"I already said it," Zari stares up at Charlie, silently challenging her to make the first move. Charlie leans down, breath ghosting over Zari's face. "Say it again."  
Zari swallows as goosebumps erupt across her skin. "No." She has to hold back the smirk pulling at her lips. Charlie sticks her tongue out and slowly wets her lips, never losing eye contact with Zari.   
"Why are you so stubborn all the time?"   
"Why are you so infuriating all the time?" Zari shoots back. She barely gets the last word out before Charlie's lips are firmly pressed against hers. Her eyes grow wide with surprise before she relaxes and kisses Charlie back, arms snaking around Charlie's neck. Chills run down Zari's spine when Charlie reaches under her shirt, resting her hands on Zari's hips. Finally, Zari pulls away, sucking in a breath.   
"Well, that was some thank you," Charlie breathes out. Zari laughs and leans her forehead against Charlie's.   
"You taste like strawberry jelly," Charlie tells her with a playful smile.   
"That's your fault," Zari says, glancing over at the box of donuts.   
"No, no, I happen to like strawberry jelly."   
"Well, I'm not sharing my donuts."   
Charlie smirks smugly and leans into Zari. "That's quiet alright," she mumbles, brushing her lips against Zari's, the taste of strawberry still lingering.


End file.
